1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to packaging integrated circuits, and more specifically, to die configurations of the integrated circuits that are useful in packaging.
2. Related Art
In the field of semiconductors, a continuing goal is to reduce dimensions and this includes the dimensions of the final package. The total area is important but also the height of the packaged device. The height can be reduced by thinning the various elements that determine device height such as the thickness of the die, the thickness of the supporting package, the height of wire bonds, and the thickness of the encapsulant. Each of these elements must maintain their intended function reliably which can be difficult. Die thickness relates to sufficient strength to be moved in wafer form. The encapsulant must provide sufficient protection for the die. The height of the wire bonds must be sufficient to be reliable and avoid shorting. The supporting package must be robust enough to provide for handling in transportation and assembly in a final product in a manufacturing environment.
Another continuing issue is heat dissipation. One difficulty with heat dissipation is the ability to directly access the die, which is the source of the heat. Packages that allow this, such as lead-on-chip, raise more difficult manufacturing issues than the more conventional approach of bonding a die to a metal flag.
Accordingly there is a need to provide reduced final package size while addressing the issues raised above.